


Good Morning,Abel

by JDea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Mystery, Other, ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDea/pseuds/JDea
Summary: Nobody seems to notice thatlarge tree in the middle of their garden, except Abel.Little Abel feels like someoneis watching him every time when he is nearby; something seems to callhim there.





	Good Morning,Abel

**Author's Note:**

> Um...To explain or not to explain? Maybe not, for now...

 

  


_**Looks like the sky and earth have no limits here…**_

  
  


Nobody seems to notice that large tree in the middle of their garden, except Abel.

Little Abel feels like someone is watching him every time when he is nearby; something seems to call him there.

Abel is always up early, he loves walking here every morning, when he is alone in the garden.

  
  


And today he could smell something exceptionally strange and sweet in the air.

He is so curious. Abel's dad doesn't like it in him, although mom doesn't mind at all. But only his big brother is enough patient to answer those all never ending questions.

Now the garden is absolutely quiet and someone is looking at Abel from _that_ tree. But Abel is not afraid, he is a big boy, because he is seven today.

  
  


_**Good morning, Abel, I've been waiting for you.**_

The boy is pretty close now, but still is able to see only those unusual, enormous, eyes and nothing more. How strange...

"Uh, morning, how do you know my name? And what's your name?"

_**Ah so curious, huh?**_ said the owner of those weird, amazing eyes.

"I…, but… but you know my name" said Abel.

_**Well, you're right, I will tell you mine. But you look to me like Samuel.**_ _**And my name**_ _**it's for your ears only, even your brother**_ _**shouldn't know.**_

A pride burned in Abel, "Kain knows _everything_ , he doesn't havtta ask!"

_**Well**_ _ **… then there is no problem**_ _**and your brother’s name is Dean.**_

Abel said nothing for a moment, looking attentively with his big, hazel eyes at the guest.

  
  


"Uh huh...I won't tell mom and dad, I promise. But why Samuel and… Dean, my dad knows better, right?

_**So, Sammy, my birthday boy… I have something special for you.**_

"Oh… did you bring me a present?"

_**Come closer my boy.**_

"Uh…, why?"

_**Sammy, Sammy, do you want to see my gifts or not? Ah,**_ _ **are you**_ _ **scare**_ _ **d?**_

"Me? I’m not afraid of you!" Abel is quite close now and those surprisingly human eyes seem to see his every thought.

Sometimes, Abel thinks, mom is looking at him like that...

_**Well, my brave boy, look at these fruits here, do you recognize them?**_

"…No, I haven't seen them earlier."

_**They are not ordinary. Touch the bigger, red first and tell me what you feel.**_

  
  


The fruit in Abel's palm is shining bright, changing colors.

_**That's my boy!**_

But Abel looks anxious and confused.

_**What do you feel now, tell me.**_

"I… It's terribly cold now…"

_**I'm so sorry, dear boy. Its power is good for your mind, but apparently might be dangerous for your little body. I think I have to…**_

"No _ **,**_ wait _ **!**_ …It’s beautiful… it speaks to me. And it's even warmer now."

  
  


_**Well… then, it's yours. The first gift means knowledge. But be careful my boy and remember, don't tell your parents about the Apple.**_

"And Kain, umm… Dean?"

_**If you wish. Now touch the smaller one.**_

"Eww, don't wanna be rude, but it doesn't look good."

_**Sam, Sam… Don’t judge a book by its cover.**_

"A book?"

_**These were made exclusively for you, so if you don't like them I have to destroy them all.**_

" _Oh no_ , please!… I wanna try, maybe the little one over here, alright?

  
  


Uh… it's nice and… smells… fantastic!"

_**I bet it tastes even better than smells.**_

" _Mmmm…_ and sooo sweet. Can I get more, please?! I want to give them to my brother."

_**As you wish. All are yours.**_

_**"**_ Really? Yay, thank you! … But, my hands are so small…"

_**Abel, you're really…, Look here. See? It's quite useful.**_

"Oh, and so pretty, thank you so much!" The visitor’s eyes now look quite pleased.

  
  


"Uh, it's more than I can't take" - Abel said finally. "But why the fruits are so special?"

_**Patience my boy, all in good time...**_

"I don’t feel wiser at all."

_**It doesn't work like that, Sammy. Besides you are too**_ _**young, your**_ _**mind is not fully ready yet. Although you are enough smart, for a human of course.**_

_**The source of knowledge inside you… It's alive, nesting for now, trying to know you better.**_

_**It's like your special friend; forever connected with you, with your soul.**_

  
  


"…why I need help and why you are so nice to me?"

_**Because I like you. You’re one of a kind, dear boy, blessed with the brilliant, open mind and…**_

_**"**_ Ka…, uh… Dean says, _flattery will get you everywhere_ , Abel says grinning.

_**I never thought it would work -**_ the guest said laughing softly.

…Do you know everything?"

_**It's impossible to know everything, Samuel.**_

"Are you happy knowing that much?"

_**Happy? Hmm… knowledge is power.**_

“Dad said, there is only chaos in my head… So, I might be happier knowing less?…"

_**You might, yes. The question is, what is more important for you. Maybe** you need chaos in your soul to give birth to a dancing star._

"Wow that’s so beautiful and weird… Dunno. I just love learning, to know more and more.… 

Do you have mom and dad,? And brother?"

_**It's a little complicate, … And now come here, close your eyes. I will tell you my name.**_

  
  


"Would you talk with me sometimes?"

_**We will see, but it's very dangerous, my little friend. Your dad might do something …stupid, or...**_

"Umm.. you're right, my dad hates strangers…"

  
  


_**What about you, Sammy?**_

"I don't know, you are wise and nice..."

_**And dangerous, my boy.**_

"You're quite friendly."

  
  


_**Well, well, good to see your smile, Sam. So, would you come closer at last?**_

Abel didn't want to close his eyes. He wants to see and to know everything.

_**Your eyes, Samuel.**_

_**"**_ Oh, okay." - Abel said, ‘but, what if I…’- he thought.

_**Oh no my boy, you don't!**_ \- Abel froze, he feels a hand covering his eyes.

_**Calm down please, I don't want you to be blind.**_

  
  


And Abel thought, trembling a bit- ‘that hand doesn't feel real at all, as everything here…’

_**I know, I know…**_ -he hears a low murmur there is something soft, on his forehead, on his eyelids… almost as Kain's kisses.

_**The name is…**_

  
  


TBC…?


End file.
